1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a system for promoting ready starting of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a system for inhibiting vapor lock and percolation phenomena of a fuel supply system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the engine stops after high load operation, the air surrounding the fuel supply system of the engine is greatly heated thereby causing the fuel in the fuel supply system to vaporize to form vapor bubbles in the liquid fuel. This sometimes, especially in summer, induces the undesired vapor lock phenomenon and percolation phenomenon which occur at re-starting of the engine. Hitherto, various measures have been proposed for inhibiting such undesired phenomena, but some of them fail to effectively and dependably work.